


NEW YORK CITY

by Akasha_Dumas



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha_Dumas/pseuds/Akasha_Dumas
Summary: Takes place after 2x08---Just four short chapters of Eve and Villanelle in the aftermath following the end of season 2.





	1. Prologue

On the corner of Houston and Essex was a Chinese bakery. The coffee was always too sweet and the baked goods always too greasy. On a Monday morning, 7 am, A woman came in. She was dressed in a white tank that was tucked inside her ripped blue jeans. Levi’s straight legged. She wore sandals that too some may not seem like much but were probably priced higher than a semester at a city college.

          The woman strode up to the counter, slid her aviators down just slightly so her eyes barely peeked out. “Can I get two coffees and – uh – one of the chocolate cakes” She asked with a tonal indifference. The lady behind the counter pointed at three different cakes, all some kind of chocolate until she landed on the right one prompting the woman ordering to give a yelp of excitement. “Yes, that one! Awesome.”

          She carried her goods in a bag hanging off her forearm. In her other hand she sipped a coffee, moaning in delight. Her destination was only a two-block journey, she traveled at a leisurely pace, like someone with all the time in the world. The passeby's provided her with some form of mild entertainment along the way. A woman in an ill-fitting pastel suit appeared from a small crowd crossing the street forcing out a quiet grunt of disgust. Her lips smacked together in disapproval as the assault on her eyes breezed passed her. 

          The Six story walk-up where she was holed up was in a better state then most down this block. No cockroaches or water bugs, just the occasional city rat scurrying outside near the trashcans. Once inside she discarded the bags on the dinner table and casually made her way to the bedroom still sipping her coffee that tasted far too sweet for most. “I bought coffee and cake” she announced, her accent slipping from American to Russian, “It’s good real sweet.” She pushed through the door. Inside the bedroom a woman laid tied up. Her feet and arms tied to the four corners of the bed, a ball gag in her mouth. The equipment she bought from Babeland. They had a nice sale the the Russian woman couldnt resist. Or was she Russian?

          “Eve, you awake?” the woman leaned against the doorframe keeping a watchful eye on the woman in the bed restraints. A moment goes by, suddenly the eyes of the captive on the bed slowly open. She nods sluggishly.


	2. No Suprise

The coffee was too sweet for Eve’s liking but as of right now she had little to no energy, she needed all the caffeine she could get. Everything was cloudy and Eve felt like she was moving through water every time she moved… anything. “You know they say this is the best city in the world.” Villanelle was picking apart a small sponge-like cake with her hands. Her fingers delicately playing with her food. “It smells like shit and everything is filthy, including the people.” Villanelle finally plopped the cake into her mouth. ”Have you been here before?” she asked.

          “Yes” Eve answered as she rubbed her wrist, a red ring formed around both of them from being restrained. Villanelle’s words were entering through her ears but she wasn’t quite listening. She continued to rub at her wrist but no more relief came to her. “Did you only get chocolate?” The words seemed to leave Eve without any thought behind them. If you had asked her what she just had said, eve would probably not know how to respond.

          “What” Villanelle whined. “Are you not happy with what I got?”. She held Eve’s gaze with a mischievous smirk.

          Eve wanted to smack it right off of her. “No, I like vanilla”

          “No surprise” Villanelle quipped as she revealed a slice of vanilla cake still in the bag. Her phone buzzed pulling away her attention. “You should try the chocolate.” She said as she got up from the chair and went to the window, not looking up from her phone. With Villanelle’s back turned, Eve snuck a piece of the chocolate cake. A moan threatened to escape her mouth but she managed to stifle it. _Fuck you,_ Eve thought before sneaking another piece.

          “Huh” Villanelle huffed, finally looking up from her phone and out the window. Something grabbed her attention outside. Eve observed her from the table, still in a haze. “So, you wanna tell me what’s going on. I don’t know where I am, how I got here, and “ - Eve lifted up her shirt exposing a fresh bandage on the left side of her abdomen. – “How am I still alive”.

          “So, you remember?” V turned around her shoulders shrugged and eyes wide like a child about to be caught for doing something naughty. Eve nodded, and like that Villanelle dropped the act, already disinterested in playing. “You were doing so well, then you pussied out at the last minute.”

          Someone was climbing up the steps, Eve could hear even from inside the apartment. Loud heavy stomps got louder till it stopped, a shadow cast from under the door. Eve went straight to the kitchen, frantically opening draws until she found what she was looking for. She waited near the door, a big butcher knife in hand. Her head rang from the sudden movement but she fought through it, fueled by adrenaline.

          “Eve, you’re such a drama queen you know” Villanelle taunted as she walked to the front door, relaxed.

          “I’m a drama queen?” Eve exclaimed. “I’m a drama queen! You shot me!”

          “You stabbed me” Villanelle responded coolly, as if there needn’t be any other explanation. Eve was so worked up she didn’t notice Villanelle opening the door for someone and letting them in. The figure stood aside awkwardly as Eve wasn’t done with this conversation. Memories and a regained awareness rushed through her, winding her up like one of those wind-up toys.

          “You tricked me, manipulated me” Eve charged forward. “Like I was a thing” She got right up in Villanelle’s face. “That’s all you can do, right. See people as things. I feel sorry for you.” She could smell her breath within the close vicinity between them with each word she spoke. Villanelle eyes were cold and sharp but quickly melted into amusement right before Eve's eyes.

           Eve embarrassed, stepped back.

          “You should feel sorry, It’s rude to breath on people especially when it smells like horse shit.”

          The electrically charged air lost its spark and was dying down due to a serious case of bad breath. Even the forgotten guest, in his tailored shorts and sneakers, couldn’t help but chuckle.

          “Who the fu-“. Eve stopped when she saw who it was. He smiled awkwardly and gave a weak wave. “Hi Eve" Kenny replied.


End file.
